Freshmen
by Krissy007
Summary: based right after HBP.. Draco leaves everything behind...even his soul mate. yeah that was cheesy anyways...based on the song Freshmen by Verve Pipe


Disclaimer: ok I don't own Draco and Pansy …and I also don't own the wonderful song "Freshmen" by Verve Pipe.

A/N: ok its better if you listen to the song while you read it!

FRESHMEN (I know I know…freshmen doesn't fit in the harry potter world…but it's the name of the song)

"When I was young I knew everything

And she a punk who rarely ever took advice

Now I'm guilt stricken, sobbing with my head on the floor

Stop a baby's breath and a shoe full of rice"

Draco Malfoy stood by the shore of the Great Lake. His blonde hair dancing with the wind, but his gray eyes fixed on a beautiful girl across the lake. The girl was crying. How could he be so stupid? He thought it was the right thing to do. It was for her safety.

__

"I cant be held responsible

Cause she was touching her face

I wont be held responsible

She fell in love in the first place"

Pansy Parkinson was crying silently, oblivious of what was around her. She was crying for many reasons, one, for her family may be in danger, but mostly she was crying for that stupid, arrogant Draco Malfoy. He told her that he had to leave and that they should call it quits because of her safety, but she didn't care for her safety…she was in love with that stupid Draco Malfoy.

__

"For the life of me I cannot remember

What made us think that we were wise and we'd never compromise

For the life of me I cannot believe we'd ever die for these sins

We were merely freshmen"

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, hours turned to day, and days turned to months.

__

"My best friend took a week's vacation to forget her

His girl took a week's worth of valium and slept

Now he's guilt stricken sobbing with his head on the floor

Thinks about her now and how he never really wept he says"

Blaize Zabini sat across the table from Draco. Blaize just became a death eater, he was drunk from fire whiskey and was mumbling about how he lost his girlfriend…while Draco Malfoy sat there staring at him…

"I cant be held responsible

Cause she was touching her face

I wont be held responsible

She fell in love in the first place"

He was stupid. "Never fall in love" said Draco. "its just makes things worse."

__

"For the life of me I cannot remember

What made us think that we were wise and we'd never compromise

For the life of me I cannot believe we'd ever die for these sins

We were merely freshmen"

"you're right" said Blaize "I'm going home…see ya later" "Bye" said Draco. He sat at the table for awhile. He then got up, put on his cloak and then stepped out into the cold rain. He walked silently by himself. Its been 3 years since he's seen her. What he would give to see her again.

__

"We've tried to wash our hands of all of this

We never talk of our lacking relationships

And how we're guilt stricken sobbing with our heads on the floor

We fell through the ice when we tried not to slip"

Draco walked and walked and walked just then he realized he was in Diagon Alley. He walked by stores, casually looking in the windows but for some reason he stopped in front of a café, he looked through the window and then… he saw "flowers" he whispered… they were purple pansies…he looked disgusted.

__

"I cant be held responsible

Cause she was touching her face

I wont be held responsible

She fell in love in the first place"

At the back of the store he saw a waitress, her back was towards him. Her thick brown hair was up in a messy ponytail. The waitress then turned around and started to water the flowers. Draco's disgusted look swept off his face "Pansy!" he gasped.

__

"For the life of me I cannot remember

What made us think that we were wise and we'd never compromise

For the life of me I cannot believe we'd ever die for these sins

We were merely freshmen"

Pansy was frustrated. She wanted to go home, its been too busy at the café. The customers just wouldn't go home. There were kids crying, screaming, running, they were doing everything… but through all of the noise, her boss yelling at her, and the glass that separated the outside from the inside, she heard her name. She looked up and saw a man drenched in rain staring straight at her…"Draco!" she whispered, Pansy walked slowly and then stepped outside the door. "Mr. Malfoy… is that you?" she said in a small voice. "No…its Draco" whispered the man. They stood there in the rain staring at each other. Then a gust of wind came and danced with his blonde hair…and tears came from Pansy's eyes.

__

"For the life of me I cannot remember

What made us think that we were wise and we'd never compromise

For the life of me I cannot believe we'd ever die for these sins

We were merely freshmen"

A/N: I hope you guys liked it!…please review!


End file.
